CP - September, 2379
This page chronicles posts #5491-5610 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2379. *CP - August, 2379 *CP - October, 2379 Earth Plots First Week Now that the wedding is over, AMITY LIU is packing up in hopes or returning to DS9 to settle her Crow's Nest affairs. Saying goodbye to KATAL UNA was hard and the sisters leave with encouraging words. J'PEL is able to meet up with reporter NAZ to give him all the information she could about Praetor T'Kassus and his plans. She outlines that though Marcus Wolfe is dead (to the best of her knowledge) that the Romulan empire is creating highly lethal biogenic weapons that may be used against the Federation. Getting ready to leave on the honeymoon, KATAL speaks with EBEN DORR, thanking him for his company and friendship. They have managed to work things out for the best and Eben hopes to spend some quality time with Ben. EBEN takes a brief moment as well to chat with CATHASACH UNA about his relationship with Tucker and asks for some time to spend with Ben. JUSTIN is now on Earth and visits with linguist SHAWN MUNROE. Despite his busy schedule, Munroe offers to teach the Ensign Dominionese after hours at his home in Brazil. Second Week Needing a favour, THREE visits with BRYCE WREN and convinces him to babysit Khoal for a couple of hours. He is at first hesitant, but then succumbs to her wiles and agrees. THREE has a zhian'tara like experience and speaks with the integrated personalities inside her, though encounters rebellion from the Romulan N'alae S'Harien. Making progress with her research, ELIZABETH BENNETT contacts the crew of the UNUS who are on Earth. She speaks with LIRIKI and KEFG'VO who knew her brother (Troy Bennett) as a cook aide nearly 14 years ago. Third Week Now on Earth, KEEVAN is finally debriefed by Starfleet and given his freedom. He is implanted with a tracking device and threatened with deportment back to Qo'Nos should be have disruptive behaviour. MIXIE BRIDGES is then interviews by Command and given the responsibility of having Keevan stay in her home with her. MIXIE takes this back with her and spends the day with KEEVAN on the east coast of North America. There he opens up and has a more genuine moment during his experience of freedom. THREE is called to the HQ Infirmary and given some news about BRYCE WREN. He was in an accident in one of the science labs and now in a coma with considerable damage to his temporal lobe. CADENCE MADDIX is in the HQ to update her tracker and runs into KEEVAN. There they get into a verbal match where she insults his Founder before he uses his abilities on her. A fist fight is then broken off by JUSTIN GREENE. Angered that JUSTIN wouldn't understand, CADENCE has a chat with him, imploring him to see that the Vorta are just underhanded liars. CADENCE returns to her quarters and rants to CORBAN MADDIX about the Vorta and what that man did to her and others in a POW camp. He sympathizes with her but expressed he couldn't do anything to help. THREE takes the time to tell KATAL UNA about Bryce's accident. When at the Una house, she gets much needed support and Khoal is invited back to stay. KEEVAN is picked up by a worried MIXIE who is shocked to learn that he was attacked by another person in the HQ. Back at Mixie's place, KEEVAN is then visited by a doubting JUSTIN, who is having a hard time swallowing the warnings Cadence has given him. Fourth Week Bringing a male friend home, MIXIE BRIDGES hopes to get some action but runs into trouble when the snotty KEEVAN attempts to monopolize the sleeping quarters. VYLIN ANDICI ends up with some free time and has lunch with SHAWN MUNROE to catch up. There she learns the Commander is doing better and is expecting James to return home in October. CADENCE MADDIX takes the opportunity to draw up a truce between herself and Keevan, but runs into MIXIE first. The women chat and agree to address this later when the Vorta is up. CORBAN MADDIX is called to Starfleet HQ and is blackmailed into a classified mission by Admiral Paris. Having no other choice but to agree or be arrested for helping the Maquis, Maddix accepts the mission. CADENCE returns to MIXIE and KEEVAN's place on Earth and gets him to sign her truce, but not before he gets in some snide comments. Fed up, Cadence storms out with warnings that Keevan doesn't deny. After the meeting, CORBAN and CADENCE meet up for a picnic in Wisconsin. While there he gives her a replacement for her necklace Tahmoh took and shows her his new one. It comes out that he was the one who took her virginity and she remembers the cave. Taking the time to open the cave up, they enter it and CADENCE finds some of her old things, including CD's with her mothers voice on it. CORBAN explains that he is going on a classified mission and will have to leave soon. MIXIE gets into a discussion with KEEVAN about their living arrangement and he offers to leave should she wish to have sexual intercourse when he is there, because he will not tolerate the behaviour. She relents some, wanting him there more than being with other men. Back in the hospital, HEATHER ALDAN is there to be with her brother BRYCE WREN who continues to remain in a coma. THREE arrives and the women talk about Bryce as well as Three's 'child' Khoal. DENORIAN THAY and HEIDI HANSEN arrive to Earth. Unsatisfied with the mandated housing, Heidi shows Denorian the cottage she bought for them in Clare, Ireland. Cardassia Plots First Week Wanting to take Questa's advice, RAYLON EVEK visits with ERON BERN and asks for permission to date Cydja. But, because the girl is younger and her father is over protective and Ray does not get very far. Second Week Arriving to Cardassia, AMITY LIU settles in her guest house apartment on the Damar property. QWIN RITALL is trying to adjust to being there and shows obvious hesitation in regards to his safety while there. OZARA BERN is becoming increasingly aloof from ERON BERN which causes him some worry/concern. She has started sleeping in another bedroom and he doesn't know why. OZARA goes out for am appointment with an obgyn and is interrupted by DURAS VENIK. Wishing to be sly about it, Ozara blows him off but it makes the Kara wonder what she is really up to. AMITY makes the time to have lunch with CYDJA BERN who enjoys telling her about her hormonal teenage interests. She opts to focus her attention on the dashing Kara Venik. ERON is shocked to receive a communication from DAMAR on board Empok Nor. Damar requests to be picked up and eludes to the fact his new fiance 'Vessa' is a distant relative to D'Ja Casik Jevun, tipping Bern off to the woman's true identity. Third Week Arriving back to Cardassia, CORAT DAMAR is greeted by ERON BERN who is anxious to know what has been going on in the past 4 months. Damar explains that 'Vessa' needs some time and that he isn't to say anything to Shawn Munroe about his wifes return. VESSA (QUESTA MUNROE), has the opportunity to meet with GWENI DAMAR and CORAT at the house, as well as meeting the children. DAMAR excuses himself and visits with AMITY LIU in the guest house, giving her an ultimatum about staying before insisting she come to dinner with the family. DAMAR is greeted by HAYDEN LIU while in his study. The boy invites him back to the guest house and offers his father a souvenir and asks if he could visit Damar's work. The Legate attempts to be friendly, but still shows some awkwardness. Now on Cardassia, KAI is seen by her father, TORAL CEVDAK, who explains to her she was engaged to another office and she should meet with him asap in exchange, Lorot would be let go. VESSA takes an opportunity to explore the ground of the Damar residence and runs into AMITY. They have a brief chat about wedding planning before the dinner invitation is once more extended by the wife-to-be. DURAS VENIK continues to escort CYDJA BERN home from school. The pre-teen girls uses this chance to flirt with the Kara, and he uses it to grill Cydja about Ozara and her 'shopping' trips. The Damar family dinner commences and CORAT, GWENI, VESSA and AMITY manage to have a civil enough dinne despite the undercurrents of tension. Afterwards, CORAT seeks VESSA out to discuss what she can/can't do, but is met with resistance and attitude. Hitting her, he realizes, is a mistake and they compromise about the others rights. Later, and in a bad mood, DAMAR makes it his mission to confront AMITY about her behaviour towards him. He forces her to acknowledge some emotions inside her which breaks her defenses. Satisfied enough, he leaves her to regroup. DAMAR makes the time to chat with Dr. SERIK in hopes to have his 'Vessa' issue fixed. The doctor warns against messing with someones head that much, but the Legate is insistent. Fourth Week Following the argument between Damar and AMITY LIU, QWIN RITALL speaks with his friend in hopes of making her feel better. In the process, he tells her that the program in the mobile emitter can be saved, but only used in a holodeck. Later, AMITY goes for a walk in the gardens and has a conversation with GWENI DAMAR and the curse of being married to Corat. OZARA BERN returns from a doctors appointment and opts to tell ERON BERN the good news, finally admitting she is pregnant with his son. BERN goes to the Damar house and runs into VESSA ZOREN (QUESTA MUNROE) and engages her in conversation, though she is different, the young Legate finds something charming about her. CORAT DAMAR then arrives and dismisses BERN and insists on taking VESSA to the hospital to have her headaches looked after. Upon arriving, DR. SERIK sedates her and they prepare to have a third brain operation completed. Taking what Vessa said to heart, BERN goes home and makes the time to chat with CYDJA BERN about her dancing. He agrees to help get her auditions in highclass dance schools. KAI CEVDAK has regained her memory but hasn't told her father that she knows his plans. TORAL CEVDAK takes her out to a walk and they have a bonding moment, before the older man leaves upon discovering the truth about his daughter memory and her insistence on returning to Terok Nor. In a family dinner, ERON and OZARA try and sample the new regulated diet she needs to be one for the baby, and CYDJA is told the news. ERON then takes the time to visit Damar again but finds he isn't home. Instead he speaks with GWENI and tells her his wife is expecting also. Up to no good, the real DAMAR poses as a hologram of his mirror self to trick AMITY into giving him more information. The trick works and she confesses her true feelings for him before Damar reveals who he is. Angered, AMITY seeks out QWIN who staged the switch in hopes it would help her. They fight and Qwin apologies in hopes HAYDEN LIU wouldn't see his mother murder someone! Bajor Plots First Week Wondering what the path of the Prophets have laid out for her, SOLIS BRIN speaks with PASHU EISHA about the rumours and flirts with the idea of being something more with him, yet they both agree they should wait. KEEVAN and MIXIE BRIDGES are out in a pond as the Terran tries to teach him how to swim. The lesson doesn't go well though and they end up canceling, but not before Keevan 'rescued' her from drowning. News of the Carsol's coming through the wormhole reaches TYREENA BROOKE and she visits with BRIN and Kai PASHU in hopes they can help, but the Kai's hands are tied, making Ty feel more alone than ever. En route to Earth from Bajor, JUSTIN GREENE offers a final debriefing to KEEVAN and explains tot he Vorta that he has hopes of going into Communication and being a diplomat. Second Week Overworked from campaigning for her people, TYREENA is visited by SOLIS BRIN. The young Bajoran tries to convince Ty that she is not alone and just has to ask for help. Ty implores Brin to use her influence over the Kai to get help. BRIN goes to PASHU EISHA and asks to sponsor a fundraiser which he agrees to under the condition he doesn't publicly endorse it. Third Week Following a discussion with Tyreena, SOLIS BRIN makes an attempt to convince PASHU EISHA to sponsor a fundraiser to help the Carsolian people. He agrees to donate but cannot publicly support the actions. RAZI SEN makes the time to visit Bajor for a promised retreat. There she asks BRIN to be the godmother of her baby. Fourth Week Concerned about the way Brin was acting, PASHU EISHA seeks her out and comes across mBrin instead. There he is shocked at her behaviour and has to taken to his home to be questioned and regarded by a doctor. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Finally on DS9, AMITY takes the time to visit with QWIN RITALL first. There, the man explains he is fed up with the bar and finally opts to sell it to his friend and agrees to help her get it started on Cardassia in hopes it will clear his mind. Second Week Preparing to leave, DENORIAN THAY makes one last stop to PATRICK REESE and informs him he is leaving to Earth with his girlfriend, as well as getting a promotion to Captain. HEIDI HANSEN is in the infirmary after getting hit in the face by a coil. RAZI SEN is there and, along with DAVID MILLER, believe that the Lieutenant may have been assaulted but can't ask questions as Heidi faints from having low iron. RAZI speaks with MILLER briefly to get some more information and is prompted to open an investigation. DENORIAN is called to the infirmary to see HEIDI and is relieved to know she is alright. MILLER speaks with him briefly and attempts to have Heidi stay longer but she refuses and leaves with Thay. XELA (ALEXANDER SULLIVAN) gets the opportunity to show off his skills and get out some aggression in the holodeck. There, he beats TROY PARKER pretty badly before the pair depart. TROY manages to get back to the flower shop where VARREN ZAIDE insists on knowing that happened. Coming through the wormhole PRATIM HORSAY comes with thousands of refugees requesting asylum. REESE on the other hand cannot grant it and contacts the Dominion before giving chase in the Defiant. TYRENNA BROOKE contacts REESE in hopes he would reconsider. The Commander doesn't, insisting that he had to protect the Federations best interests. Continuing the investigation, RAZI calls DENORIAN to her office and begins to ask him questions. The Counselor is insulted that she would think he'd hurt his girlfriend, yet at the same time tries to explain he knows she is just doing her job. VARREN makes a point to contact FRANCESCA DEL PIERO to ask her on a vacation with him to Earth. She seems nervous but accepts. VARREN then goes to TROY and alerts him of the impending trip. Troy is reluctant but enjoys the chance to sit back and relax as well. Keeping up with the investigation, RAZI visits with HEIDI in her quarters finally telling her they think Thay may have become violent. Shocked, Heidi throws some defensive insults at the woman before Razi leaves. HEIDI seeks out DENORIAN and apologizes for crying wolf so many times. He accepts it and tells her of his promotion. Third Week Upon finishing her investigation, RAZI SEN is called into FOLK NAVERE's office to talk about the findings. He ops to close the case given there isn't any evidence to show Counselor Thay was abusive. Fourth Week Causing trouble on the station, mRAZI arrives and visits with PATRICK REESE. Her behaviour is off right away and the Commander recognizes her as a member of the mirror universe before having her arrested. USS Fenrir Plots Second Week Back to normal, CORBAN visits with his wife CADENCE and tells her that he has plans of taking her to Wisconsin once they arrive to Earth. There, she notes he doesn't have his necklace and Maddix notes part of it is in a new pendant around her neck. Fourth Week With his last day on the ship, CORBAN wakes up to find CADENCE baked for him to give him a proper send off. He expresses some worry and Cadence offers him her mothers necklace as good luck. Andalite Plots First Week Having escaped from the library, CORBAN MADDIX hides out in the woods and waits for CADENCE BYRNE to wake up. When she does, he tries to explain some of the situation to her before they went to her place. There, the Zaldan is introduced to some 20th century food choices before he goes to bed. CORBAN wakes up with breakfast ready and has some personal time with his younger, future wife CADENCE. She examines the artifact he brought over and tells him there is another with a tracking device and they leave to find it. In a pawn shop, CADENCE hears on the news that CORBAN is now wanted for apparently kidnapping her. Worried, he confesses that he can't lie and she throws a tantrum which he quickly defuses. Meeting with a hooker outside, CORBAN and CADENCE are stopped in a bad part of town before spotted by the police. Maddix takes out an officer and the pair flee to the woods. Finding a suitable cave to spend the night, CORBAN and CADENCE share a special moment together. When the young teen decides she wants to give herself to her future husband, Maddix isn't one to say no, evening the odds when a future Cadence took his. Second Week The morning after being together, CORBAN MADDIX and CADENCE BYRNE have a talk about what it to come and her future. She leaves some of her personal belongings behind before they start out. However, before CADENCE and CORBAN are able get far, they run into Malyde. The man from the future attempts to kill them both but is killed in the process. Finally the couple have all the artifacts and destroy them, returning Maddix to his proper time. Mirror Universe Plots First Week With the ship en route to Empok Nor, mJAMES MUNROE is given some time to see his best friend mDAYIN LETHO and lets him know they will stick together. CORAT DAMAR sends a subspace communication to mDR. SERIK in hopes he will be able to perform the procedure on Questa. It takes some convincing, but the older doctor agrees to see her. On mBajor, mRAYLON EVEK and mASHTA SAREX are sharing a moment together before he has to leave for duties. They talk about suicide and confide in each other and friends. mSOLIS BRIN is fed up with the hebaviour of her slaves and calls in evil doctor mDENORIAN THAY to preform a lobotomy on a defector in front of mASHTA. The procedure works and the younger Cardassian woman is more agreeable. mGAVIN MADDIX is finally back in the mUniverse and gets back to Cardassia. There, he finds an injured mERON BERN and helps the aide up and get better, as well as hand over the information on Terok Nor. On Terok Nor, we see that mCELARA ILIAN is still alive and acting as a comfort woman to the Bajorans. In her care is younger daughter mCYDJA DAMAR who aspires for something more than she is. On Empok Nor, DAMAR is pleased to find out the surgery was a success and QUESTA MUNROE is awake and Cardassianized. Her memories have been altered however and believes she had been kidnapped by a Terran and her soon to be husdand Damar has saved her. Second Week Now altered, VESSA (QUESTA MUNROE) is able to get back to her 'old' life as a ballerina. mJAMES MUNORE has other plans and visits, but its shocked to see the changes. She doesn't remember him and that provokes anger from the young Terran who storms off. VESSA contacts CORAT DAMAR, worried she has done something to dishonour her fiance. He assures her she hasn't and prepares her for going home to Cardassia. Third Week Sent to spy on the Kai, mRAZI SEN makes an appearance on Bajor. She stays with mSOLIS BRIN and takes advantage of her Cardassian slave boy, mRAYLON EVEK. Fourth Week With new plans in motion, mERON BERN picks up Legate mOZARA BRIK en route to Terok Nor. They briefly discuss their chances of victory now Legate Damar is gone, but mush on in hopes of taking over the station. Later in the week, Terok Nor is under attack and mSOLIS BRIN attempt to flee Bajor before the Cardassians arrive. mRAZI SEN has other plans though and is beamed into the Regular universe with the Bajoran. There they part ways, each with a piece of the transporter. Nebula Plots First Week On their way to Starbase 214, LOROT ROSS and KAI CEVDAK use the traveling time to catch up. They talk about games and what they will do for fun, as well as bring up the subject of children and inlaws should things progress that far. Second Week Waking up without memory of anything, LOROT ROSS finds that he is on a shuttle with the Cardassian doctor KAI CEVDAK. The engines are nonfunctional and they discover there has been a recent supernova near the nebula they had been traveling through. The pair start up distress signal. Hours later, a Gul Turoc answers the distress call and is able to beam LOROT and KAI aboard. There, Lorot is detained, having apparently kidnapped Kai (according to her father). Once KAI is checked in the sickbay, she contacts TORAL CEVDAK who lies about her identity in hopes be bringing her home. Third Week In a flashback to the happenings on the shuttle, KAI CEVDAK and LOROT ROSS are having a discussion when an alarm goes off. Lorot discovers that a near by star is about to go nova and a helium flash is heading towards the shuttle. KAI wakes and decides to speak with LOROT, expressing she doesn't think it was a dream and tries to get him released. Another clue into the crash is revealed in a dream by LOROT; he and KAI brace for the helium flash impact and survive the hit. The shuttle is badly damaged however with computers failing as well as a strange gas from the nebula leaking in. The gas renders them unconscious and impairs their memory. Carsolian Plots First Week The last battle of Carsol was underway when the Dominion attack. ROBIN HORSAY with her husband PRATIM HORSAY make due with loading up refugees on to escape ships and manage to rescue a large amount. Friend and ally Machan Uni assists and the shops take off. Syndicate Plot Third Week A new scheme is in order that involves samples from Corban Maddix, Patrick Reese, Owen Paris, Kathryn Janeway and several other high ranking officers. ALYN GARDNER is preparing the embryos while TAHMOH ALMIN continues to keep his hold over her through the TC, buying himself sexual favours. Fourth Week En route to Earth, VARREN ZAIDE takes the time to romance FRANCESCA DEL PIERO a bit in hopes of keeping her close to them. She eats it up and enjoys the attention and the flowers the older man showers upon her. Flashbacks First Week August, 1st week, 2379: During an attack by the Romulans, NOMA seeks out the EMH and implores him to come with her. There, she convinces him that she will be able to beam away, at the same time, severing a piece of her arm for the hologram to use in the process, explaining why parts of her were found in the debris. Just before the attacks, MARCUS WOLFE relives some of the memories he shared with JADZIA DAX, connecting with her on the beaches of Trill and in the rain where they first crash landed their shuttle. NOMA and the EMH are activated on a planets surface discussing what they should do to preventing certain patterns from degrading and managed to come up with a solution that won't over power Noma's buffers. #09 September, 2379 2379 #09 2379 #09